Le Fin
by BlueDolphinz
Summary: Spin off of Seventh Year Roller Coaster. James proposes to Lily. But where do Lily's family and Hugh fit into the equation?


AN: so i've taken a while to update... i'm really sorry about that. This is a spin- off of seventh year roller coaster: James proposes to Lily. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Le Fin**

"I'm planning to marry Lily" announced James. Sirius fell off his chair. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I'm planning to marry Lily" repeated James.

"Really?" asked Sirius from his spot on the floor.

"Yes, Padfoot really"

"Are you sure Prongs" asked Remus doubtfully, "I mean, you're only nineteen, and Lily must be pretty anti- marriage after that whole thing with Hugh."

"Well she's not getting forced into it, is she?" argued James, "And unlike Hugh, Lily loves me."

"She does, but still-"

"Anyway, I already got the ring" interrupted James, "Want to see?"

"You already got the ring?" asked Sirius, sitting back in his chair.

"Well... yeah" said James uncertainly, "It matches her necklace and everything."

Sirius snorted. "You have it bad Prongs. What kind of guy would think of getting his girl a ring that matches most of the jewelery she's got, which, in Lily's case, isn't very much."

"That's besides the point Padfoot," cut in Remus, "When are you going to ask her?"

"This evening" said James, "I'm taking her to dinner... which should be in fifteen minutes"he glanced at the clock.

"And you tell us now?" asked Sirius. He shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you Prongs. I thought we'd be bachelors together."

"That was before I met Lily" defended James, "And Lily's amazing. I love her"

"I know Prongs" Sirius softened, "I know Lily means the world to you. And I respect that."

"Thanks Padfoot" said James, "well... I'll see you guys later! Wish me luck"

"Go get her Prongs!" whooped Sirius, as James apparated away."

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James materialized in Lily's apartment with a pop.Two shrill screams greeted him.

"What the hell?" he muttered, covering his ears.

"James!" Lily's voice sounded relieved, "You're early"

He shrugged. "I figured a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Who called the opera?" he referred to the screams.

"My mother," Lily pressed her lips in a firm line, "And Petunia are here"

James noticed that his girlfriend was tensed.

"Hey," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly,pressing his lips briefly to hers "It'll be fine." he turned to the visitors, "Mrs. Evans, Petunia," They acknowledged him with a nod. His eyes settled on the third person and narrowed, "_You_."

"Potter" said Hugh Dursley curtly.

"How long have they been here?" asked James.

"They just came," she said softly, "And he's been a complete pervert"

"Relax," James repeated brushing hair away from her face and kissing her again.

"Ahem" coughed Hugh, "Would you please kiss her somewhere private. We're getting nauseated here"

"Shut up Dursley," scowled James, "I'll kiss my girlfriend when I want to"

"Lily Evans," said her mother sternly, "tell him to get his hands off you. Especially while you're in that dress."

Lily looked down at her spaghetti strapped knee length black dress. "I'm not a child anymore Mum," she said evenly, "even in your world."

"Child or not, you are still our daughter," said Mrs. Evans bossily, "and thus y-"

"Is she really?" asked James, "whatever happened to disowning her?"

Mrs. Evans waved a hand dismissively, "Be quiet boy. That is exactly what we are here to discuss, Lily. Your father passed away four days ago."

"How tragic for you" sad Lily.

"That's not the point" said Mrs. Evans, "you see, he did disown you in his will" she said triumphantly.

There was a sudden silence. No one said a word.

"And-?" prompted Lily.

"He disowned you, unless," continued Hugh, "and only unless you chose to leave your world, and all the people from your world, and married me. If you did so, you would get your share of wealth."

"Is that all?" asked Lily sweetly, "I suppose you know my answer then. I'm surprised that you even asked. Absolutely not. I'm not going to marry this perverted fool just for money."

Hugh shrugged, "It's a good proposition. And it certainly is a lot of money." his eyes gleamed, " you could have so much more than this dingy little flat. Is marrying me really that bad?"

"Yes it is!" snapped Lily, "and I happen to like this 'dingy little flat', thank you very much."

"Lily, consider it," said Mrs Evans, "back to the human world. And with a fair share of money. A second chance at life. You could have everything you missed out on all these years."

Lily snorted derisively. "Sure. All the frilly pink parties and suffocating dresses. Sounds lovely. Not. Why do you care anyway? Its not like it benefits you? You would get a smaller share of money"

"Young lady, i have plenty of money of my own, passed from my father years ago," said Mrs. Evans.

"I'm afraid society doesn't take very kindly to disowning young girls. They appreciate our decision, but fell clapping you in irons would have had a better effect," said Hugh, "as for myself, divorce is not a good mark for a so far unblemished image."

Oh i see" said James, "you only want her back to uphold your image. So that society believes you're making an effort to fix her."

"Lily would not be at a disadvantage," said Hugh, "she would have ample money-"

"Which would go to you by marriage I suppose?" asked James.

"Well..."said Hugh, "if the money went to me by nuptial law, I couldn't really help it, could I?"

"Let's see..." said James mockingly, "You marry Lily, her money is yours by law. You don't love her. You have no use for her anymore. But a divorce, would ruin your image. So what are you going to do with her? Use her as your own personal punching bag and whore!"

"Shut your mouth Potter!" snarled Hugh.

"Why?" smirked James, "did I give out your little plan?"

Hugh flushed an ugly red.

"I don't want you money," said Lily, "I don't want to uphold your image. Now, please, get out of my flat. James and I have a date to go on."

"Lily, you do realize what you're giving up?" asked her mother haughtily, "you're giving up an entire life of luxury to go on a date with this riff- raff," she gestured towards James, "who's going to support you when he gets tired of you, as every other boy has? You'll be left with nothing. No boy likes or marries a girl without money."

"That's funny" said James coolly, "because that's exactly what I plan on doing. I'm going to marry her."

"James," said Lily nervously, "we haven't really-"

"We will," he interrupted, "right now, in fact. I was going to ask you at dinner, but since _someone_," he glared at Hugh, "decided to delay us, I'll just do it now." he bent down on one knee, holding out a ring, "Lily Evans, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Lily bit her lip. "But James... we're so young, and... and are you sure-?"

James stood up, cupping her face with his hands, "I'm perfectly sure. Do you love me?"

"I do, but-"

"Then marry me," he whispered, his face an inch from hers, "Marry me, Lils, and I swear I'll make you happy."

"I- yes James"

He swiftly kissed her as her arms circled themselves around his neck.

Mrs. Evans and Petunia looked in, scandalized, at the kissing couple. Hugh stood dead still.

Lily and James broke apart, grinning happily.

James smirked at Lily's mother, "I'm marrying your daughter, Mrs Evans," he said smugly. He turned to Hugh, "she's mine now, Dursley. You lost her."

"James," reprimanded Lily.

"Oh come on Lils," he slipped an arm around her, "Let me gloat a little. We're getting married! Wait till I tell Padfoot and Moony!"

"You know, we were supposed to go to dinner..." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Let's go. Mrs. Evans, Petunia,it was a pleasure," he bowed mockingly, "I hope the three of you will be able to dump yourselves out. The door's over there. Lily and I have somewhere to be, and we're already late." he pulled Lily out the door, leaving three stunned people in the room. A crash informed Lily that she would come home to a broken vase on the floor.

---- - - - --------- - - - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - - -

"One question Lils," Said James, as they waited for their order, "what did she mean by 'every other boy'?"

"Oh" said Lily, "that. Whenever we used to go to those stupid parties, the guys would get really annoyed at my lack of interest in business. Nothing really serious."

"Good," said James, scooting closer, "I just got you as my fiancée." he grinned, "I really wouldn't want any competition at this point."

"I don't intend for you to have any," Lily kissed him, "I love you."

"Love you back, Lils, love you back"

--finite--

AN: i hope you liked it. If anyone can come up with a better title, do tell. review!!


End file.
